


Ensō (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, OT4, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/224544">Ensō</a> by Isagel.</p><p>Author's summary: This, too, is meditation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensō (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ensō](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224544) by [Isagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel). 



### Length

5 minutes, 26 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 4 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/enso-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/enso-gd).

### Reader's notes

A dreamy, elegant moment. For a [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) extra. (Also constitutes a personal best for "most re-recorded paragraph.")

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than successful meditation.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/8488.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/396819.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1177095.html), and [sgapodfic](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/181047.html).)


End file.
